


Learn to be human too

by Rain_GellerBing



Series: Stuff that happens when you let your music shuffle prompt you [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Episode: s02e13 Land of the Lost coda, I'm Just Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, dealing with traumatic experiences, in not so healthy ways I may say, it sounds very dark from the tags but it isn't, please tell me if i forgot something, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_GellerBing/pseuds/Rain_GellerBing
Summary: I wanna be like youI wanna walk like youTalk like you, tooYou'll see it's trueAn ape like meCan learn to be human too





	Learn to be human too

**Author's Note:**

> So. When I'm bored and I have time I just put the music on my computer on shuffle and I try to write something starting from the random songs that come up. This is how this series was born. And I'm very sorry about it.
> 
> I'm also sorry I listen to some weird stuff. 
> 
> This comes from "I wanna be like you" from the Junge Book.

It was three in the morning according to the ship's clock and, to nobody's surprise, not everyone on the _Waverider_ was sleeping. They all had their fair share of weird and painful memories to deal with, and you deal with this kind of things at “night” (such a wild and relative concept for time-travelers), while trying to fall asleep. Meaning people were awake a lot at night. And when you were awake at three in the morning, the only wise choice was to go in the kitchen and get a drink.

 

Ray wasn't surprised by Mick's presence in the kitchen, as much as Mick wasn't surprised by someone coming in the middle of the night. Mick spent almost all the nights with a six pack, making Ray wonder if maybe he wasn't slipping into alcoholism, but who would blame him? Anyway, Mick was always there, and so he was used to people coming in, drinking their minds out and then returning peacefully to their bed. Either that or they started sobbing/complaining. Ray was sure Mick preferred the first option.

 

“Seeking liquid solace, Haircut?” grinned Mick, hiding his smile behind a sip. Ray noted that two bottles of beer were on the table, empty. He took one of the full ones and looked around for a bottle-opener, but there wasn't one around. Mick gestured to give him the bottle, and so Ray did.

 

Mick opened the beer with the help of the corner of the table, and gave it back to Ray, grinning.

Ray thanked him, and then took a sip of beer. Yes, that was what he needed. Not to get drunk, just tipsy. Tipsy enough to go back to his room and finally sleep. Ray sat down on a random chair, Mick on his right.

 

“You were brave today.” Mick said, looking at nothing in particular, especially not to Ray.

 

“Brave? I thought that you would say I was stupid.” Ray joked, but something warm that had nothing to do with the beer started to creep in his stomach. The same warm feeling he always had when Mick complimented him, in any way.

 

He had acknowledged that... thing, that could be a crush - that was most definitely a crush - some time ago. Before the whole Snart thing. Before becoming partners. Before... well, before Cretaceous Park.

 

“Well, Haircut, you are still an idiot. Me saying you're brave doesn't mean you are suddenly smart.”

Yes, the warm feeling, that got warmer when Mick called him 'idiot'. Ray wondered how many kinds of messed up he was.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Ray took another sip, thinking and trying not to stare at Mick, who was wearing again that stupid white shirt that made his arms look so frigging big and sexy, damn him. Didn't he have any other stupid tee?

 

“You were brave too, today.”

 

Mick finally turned to look at him, a question in his eyes. Ray couldn't help but smile. How did Mick always make him smile... like an idiot?

 

“Professor Stein told me about the whole thing the Time Masters used to... brainwash you. You had to see that today... done to Rip and Sara and Jax...”

 

Mick snorted. “As if I care about Rip...” he grunted.

 

It all made Ray's heart ache. Mick's voice, Mick's eyes, that he had averted from him once again.

Mick was running away from his problems, as much as Ray was running away from his. It was just... Mick looked so strong. Like he could take anything people threw at him. But he wasn't that strong. Or better, he was strong enough to survive. But was he able to live with that many scars?

Was Ray the only one who noticed how hard it was for Mick?

 

Ray was about to joke, telling Mick that he had just admitted to care about Sara and Jax, but that wasn't fair. He knew Mick cared. He cared enough to get rid of brainwashing for them. And he had to see them with all that electrodes on their heads...

 

But before Ray could say anything, Mick preceded him.

 

“New Guy said you were all cheerful and smiles down there...” Mick stared at him, knowingly. He didn't even had to say any more than that for Ray to understand. He knew why Ray was there, drinking. Because he had to fake. All day. To look good, to look happy to be in Dinoland again.

 

At least Mick didn't know that part of the reason why Ray couldn't sleep was that he had caught Amaya and Nate having what he could only imagine him and Mick having. (And no way they could, because Mick was as straight as possible. All the appreciations he had ever done were for the ladies. And Ray couldn't really pass for a lady, with his stupid 6+ feet and the deep voice.)

 

“Well, they needed me to survive that.”

 

“Amaya kind of didn't.” Mick stated the obvious. Ray nodded in agreement, and started drinking again.

 

“But what you did... it had to take something more than what took me to stroll around in the woods. I mean, you saved me from the T-Rex, but who saved you from the Time Masters?” Ray said that as quickly as possible, hoping nothing would come across if not gratitude.

 

For once Mick didn't avert his gaze.

 

“I don't know about savings but... I had a model to follow to save myself from them.” Mick smirked.

 

“You.”

 

It was almost a whisper, but Ray was sure he heard that right.

 

“... Me? You sure? I mean, it's not like I ever... like I would...”

 

“You do everything for the team, Haircut, even if it's almost always something that is gonna hurt you. You let Kendra go, you saved New Guy with you serum, you went back to the place of your nightmares... all for us. And always with a smile. I thought I could do something too. Minus the smile.”

 

Mick was serious. His eyes never left Ray's. He knew he was telling the truth. It was plain, allover his face.

 

Ray Palmer inspired Mick Rory.Ray felt like he could cry.

 

_Oh no_ please _let's hope I won't end up crying, it would be so embarrassing..._

 

Mick smiled, before saying “Well, now I know I'm drunk. I think I'm going to sleep.”

 

Ray didn't want Mick to go, not now, not ever. But he nodded in acknowledgment, nevertheless.

 

“Goodnight, Mick.” he exclaimed, maybe a little too loud.

 

“Goodnight, Haircut.” Mick replied, gently.

 

And Ray was left alone in the kitchen, two full bottles of beer to drink thinking about what Mick just told him. And hopefully his mind wouldn't read too much into the lines. Oh come on, even he didn't believe it. He would read too much into the lines, just to spend the night hoping for something that would never happen.

 

Ray put his head on the table, groaning.

 

Unfortunately he didn't know that Mick, in his room, was cursing himself for saying too much, he probably weirded the poor boy out, Haircut had such a strange face... maybe he understood everything. All that weird feelings he was so carefully hiding... carefully? Was what he just did careful?

 

He could almost hear Len laugh at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any kind of criticism is more than welcome!
> 
> I you want to come and say hi, feel free to look me up on tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerrain


End file.
